¿Seguro estas listo?
by Kary-Chan6
Summary: ¿Estas listo para dejar de ver su sonrisa? ¿Estas listo para que aquellas palabras de amor que te susurra sean dedicadas a otro? ¿Para que aquellos tiernos besos llenos de cariño ya no sean para ti? ¿Para ya no oler el dulce aroma de su cabello cuando te abraza? ¿Para que esos sonrojos que adornan su rostro ya no sean por tu causa? ¿Estas listo para dejar ir eso y más Craig Tucker?


_**Bueno, esta historia ya la había subido a Wattpad y se me olvido subirla aquí también ;w; Pero aquí esta cafecitos 3 Disfrutenla y sigamos celebrando que... NUESTRO CREEK ES CANNON!**_

* * *

" _ **¿Estoy Listo Para el Adiós?"**_

Craig abrió su casillero dejando de mala gana su mochila y los libros desparramados en ese pequeño espacio. Se notaba desde lejos su mal humor, aunque esto no era mucha sorpresa, Craig Tucker siempre parecía de mal humor.

Pero obviando eso, estaba molesto por otra situación: _**"Las**_ _ **asiáticas"**_

¿Cuál había sido el problema? Lo atraparon en la entrada de la preparatoria atacándole con preguntas sobre su "relación" con su mejor amigo Tweek Tweak. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor ¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya de su pequeña farsa? Muchos definitivamente y aún las hijas de puta no se cansaban. ¡Estaba en plena adolescencia! Quería salir y acostarse con cuánta mujer se le pusiera por delante, pero si le llegaban a descubrir volverían a tratarle de traidor y de idiota por haber "engañado" a Tweek.

Eso ya era molesto, también era molesto que los dibujos de ellos dos también siguieran circulando por las calles tachándolos de la parejita más linda y gay de South Park. Un título del cual no estaba orgulloso. ¿La solución a su problema? Era hora de terminar con el rubio.

Simple y directo y así sus problemas terminarían... O eso se suponía. Tweek... Actuaba raro. Es como si no le incomodara el tiempo que llevaban juntos, sonreía mucho con él e incluso a veces sus tics no eran tan fuertes como antaño. Normalmente Craig creía que era debido a que eran mejores amigos, pero cuando Tweek se comenzó a sonrojar cuando tomaba su mano para disimular el noviazgo... Supo que algo andaba _**MUY**_ mal, y eso es lo que menos quería en un momento así. A Craig no le gustaba Tweek más que como amigo y para el rubio debía de ser lo mismo, pero al parecer así no eran las cosas.

-¿Sigues pensando en eso Craig?-. Escucho que le hablaban a su lado volteando a ver a uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia Token Black.

-Sí, y lo voy a hacer-. Recalco molesto cerrando su casillero. Su amigo suspiro cansado.

-No te detendré Craig, pero te advierto que no habrá marcha atrás, tu decides si estás listo para algo así...

-A mi no me gusta Tweek y yo a él tampoco, esta farsa se acabará de una vez por todas y punto. Que la ciudad y las asiáticas se busquen a otra puta pareja gay que joder-. Soltó molesto con que su amigo no le apoyará, Black sabía bien que esto era una farsa y, al parecer, no quería que terminara.

Pues Craig Tucker si. Después de todo no estaba perdiendo nada, quizás su amistad con Tweek se viera un tanto afectada pero nada que no se pudiera arreglar. Sí, ya no tomaría su cálida y temblorosa mano por la calle. Sí, ya no podría abrazarlo y sentir como sus temblores paraban por su contacto. Sí, ya no vería más sonrojos de su parte... Como aquel día de invierno hace dos años...

 _Flash Back_

 _-¡ACHÚ!-. Tweek tembló, esta vez de frío, maldiciéndose internamente por no haber traído algún sweater más grande._

 _-Tsk, terminarás con un resfriado Tweek..._

 _-¡W-Wah no! ¡No quiero morir de esa forma!-. Grito el pequeño asustado._

 _-Ya no somos niños Tweekers, cálmate-. Craig soltó un suspiro quitándose su chullo para ponerlo sobre los desordenados cabellos de su "novio"._

 _-C-Craig... T-Tu...-. El rubio se había sonrojado fuertemente debido a la cercanía y la calidez del gorro, aunque el Craig de ese tiempo pensaba que era por el frío..._

 _-Cállate, me lo devolverás después-. Declaró volviendo a tomar su mano para poco menos arrastrarlo por la calle._

 _-Gracias Craig...-. Murmuró Tweek sonriendo suavemente. Craig sólo asintió sin entender por qué su pecho se sentía cálido de repente._

 _Una semana después ambos estaban resfriados, pero eso ya es otra historia..._

 _Fin Flash Bac_ k

Desde ese momento sólo le prestaba su chullo a Tweek cuando estaban en privado, no imaginaba lo que harían las asiáticas si hubieran visto esa escena, pero en esos momentos no le importaba mucho que digamos. Oh cierto, Tweekers ya no tendría que besarle la mejilla en público como lo hacía cada vez que la gente se les quedaba mirando raro al no estar de la mano. Debía admitir que esa sensación era... Cálida... La perdería... ¿Qué importaba? Aún podría conquistar a cualquier mujer...

 _ **"C-Craig, eres mi mejor amigo... T-Te q-quiero..."**_

Oh... Había olvidado cuando Tweek le dijo esas palabras por primera vez hace un tiempo, sólo recordaba haberle dicho que eso sonó demasiado homosexual y el rubio no volvió a repetir esas palabras, aunque las demostraba un poco no era lo mismo. ¿No era lo mismo? Eso sonaba a que quería volver a escucharlo decir eso, ¡CON UN DEMONIO CLARO QUE NO!

Estaba divagando demasiado sobre la situación, él odiaba esa farsa y punto. Si a Tweek le gustaba fingir ser gay pues bien, que finja con otra persona y no con Craig. Sí, perfecto, la suerte estaba de su lado, el pequeño Tweek venía por el pasillo tranquilo, o al menos lo que sus temblores permitían. Sólo tenía que esperar a que llegara a su lado y decirle lo que... El rubio había chocado con alguien casi cayendo al suelo.

El desconocido con que chocó lo tomo de la cintura y lo atrajo a él evitando la caída, era Kenny.

Lo estaba abrazando con demasiada confianza.

Y Tweek no parecía molesto o incómodo.

¿Por qué no se apartaba de él? ¿No le molestaba? A Tweek... ¿Le gustaba Mccormick? Nah... Esperen... ¡¿Se acaba de sonrojar?! ¡Y el maldito pobretón se atrevía a sonreír como pervertido! De repente lo imagino todo:

A Tweek sonriéndole a otro que no sea él todos los días.

A Tweek siendo tomado de la mano por otro que no fuera él.

A Tweek abrazando a otro que no fuera él.

A Tweek besando a otro que no fuera él.

A Tweek... Queriendo a otro que no fuera él.

No lo soporto. Craig no pudo soportar aquella visión, aquel futuro que le esperaba sin el rubio a su lado. Su corazón se cristalizaba con solo pensarlo. Asiáticas hijas de puta que lo obligaron a tener este sentimiento de mierda que ahora no quería perder, por eso mismo es que con paso decidido se acercó a donde estaban y arrebato a Tweek de los brazos de Kenny abrazándolo posesivamente.

-No toques lo que es mío Mccormick-. Pronunció lentamente en tono amenazante con una mirada fría.

A su alrededor todo el mundo se quedó en silencio expectante pensando que habría alguna pelea interesante en el pasillo, pero sólo había una guerra de miradas de parte de Craig Tucker y Kenny Mccormick. Tweek en cambio miraba sonrojado y sorprendido al de cabello negro que prácticamente intentaba esconderlo entre sus brazos.

Así fue por varios minutos más hasta que el pobretón empezó a reír a carcajadas descolocando a los presentes.

-Eso esta claro Tucker, no tienes que preocuparte-. Fue lo único que salió de parte del inmortal antes de guiñar un ojo e irse.

Todos voltearon a ver a la pareja en medio del pasillo, Tweek se puso más rojo y tiritaba al igual que su ojo mientras que Craig se daba cuenta de la " _escenita_ " que se había mandado en el pasillo, tosió un poco y miró a todos fríamente.

-¿Qué mierda miran? Fuera de aquí-. Gruñó haciendo su típica seña a todos los presentes, obviamente todos le hicieron caso asustados, pero pudo notar a Token riendo a lo lejos junto a un confundido Clyde Donovan.

-U-Um... C-Craig...-. El nombrado bajo la vista sonrojándose un poco cuando su ojos chocaron con los verde oliva del rubio quien le mirada avergonzado y confundido.- B-Buena... Actuación-. Tweek sonrió un tanto triste, el del gorro no quería que malinterpretara lo que acababa de pasar.

-A la mierda Tweekers-. Susurro inclinándose y juntando sus labios con los del adicto a la cafeína.

Sus labios sabían a tantos tipos de cafés diferentes y a pesar de que no le gustaba esa infusión, viniendo de los labios de Tweek podía decir que era hasta increíblemente delicioso y algo adictivo. Oh por Dios ¿Por qué siempre se aguantó de hacer esto? Era de lo mejor saborear esos carnosos labios. Se separó despacio notando la respiración jadeante del menor sacándole una sonrisa.

-No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Mccormick, ni a nadie más en realidad si no estás conmigo presente ¿Entendido?-. Le dijo tomando su rostro acariciando ligeramente sus sonrojadas mejillas.

¿Eso era una orden o una petición? Que importaba, Tweek sólo pudo asentir con vergüenza levantándose en puntillas queriendo otro beso, pero hizo un puchero cuando Craig alejo el rostro sonriendo con picardía.

-No he escuchado una respuesta Tweekers~

-N-Ngh... C-Craig por favor...-. Otra vez intento alzarse lo suficiente, pero no alcanzaba.- U-Ugh... Lo p-prometo... ¡Gah!-. Prometió frunciendo el ceño a pesar de su tic.

-Eso quería oír-. Murmuró el del gorro volviendo a inclinarse para besarlo nuevamente, debía recordar hacerlo en público para dejar más en claro que ese pequeño rubio adicto al café era suyo.

-E-Espera Craig... E-Esto... ¡Gah!... S-Significa que... U-Um...-. El rubio desvió la mirada apenado.

-Perdón por no darme cuenta antes Tweekers, gracias por haber esperado por mi-. Susurro con ternura un avergonzado Tucker juntando sus frentes y soltando un suspiro.- No me hagas volver a repetir algo tan jodidamente meloso ¿Si?

-¡Ngh!... L-Lo pensaré-. El rubio sonrió divertido ganándose una carcajada de su ahora novio oficial.

Al toque de la campana se fueron a su salón tomados de las manos sin preocupaciones, a pesar de que Craig sabía muy bien que su amigo negro le iba a bromear durante toda la clase por lo que pasó.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de las caras de felicidad que mostraban las asiáticas desde un rincón donde habían visto todo el espectáculo, ahora parecía que se iban a pelear por quien escribiría el Fanfic de lo que acaban de ver y quien lo dibujaría primero. Típico de las Fujoshis(?)

* * *

 ** _Espero les haya gustado, por cierto subiré la mayoría de historias tanto en FanFiction (Mi favorito forever 3) como en Wattpad :3 Eso, bye!_**

 ** _¿Reviews?_**


End file.
